


Chains of Roses

by tweese



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferea who is Kurapika's older sister is also in search for the remaining Kuluta eyes. She works in a private laboratory for research and now crosses paths with Hisoka with his own interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: By the way…I don't own Hunter X Hunter…Wish I could though…
> 
> Charater info
> 
> Ferea: Long blonde hair with green eyes. (Imagine a cross between Kurapika and Kurama, but a girl) One of the two remaining survivors of the Kuluta tribe. Only Karurue knows her secret as of this time. Although she doesn't know yet that Kurapika also survived and neither does Kurapika know about her…Her Nen is Gugenka & Tokushitsu just like his and can also utilize 100% of it once her eyes glows to blood red. She uses thorn vines, and roses as her choice of defense and offense. She has a serious nature with her goal to retrieve all of the stolen Kuluta eyes just like Kurapika. Well they will eventually meet…
> 
> Karurue: Black shoulder length hair with blue eyes. Ferea's best friend and has a happy nature. Both work under the same institution as Scientific Hunters. (Was initially also Quroro's sister but I thought of scrapping that out)
> 
> This story is well long overdue for more than a decade of being published. Events in this story transpires during Kurapika's search and journey around the world. And Hisoka is just really bored and wants excitement.

As she made her way out the back exit, she pondered a while. Lost in her thoughts. She gripped her forehead and shook her head both sides with a wry smile. Their formula was nearing its completion. Pacing towards the middle of the alley, with half a heartbeat she noticed a presence. A very strong and formidable one. Maintaining her composure she heightened her senses trying to draw the aura from her stalker.

She made subtle cautious steps. The beam of light from the streets made a hint of glow but he rest was engulfed in darkness. But the dark made no difference. The inevitable would be certain in matter of moments. She clenched her right hand for half a second and relaxed her muscles.

"I know you are following me." She beckoned calmly.

A faint giggle increasing in intensity answered her. However, she stood her ground for the encounter.

In an instant, 4 solitaire cards darted towards her in different angles. With perfect ease and agility she caught them without any hesitation. Each card between the soft digits of her left hand.

A short applause followed and from the black shadows melted into form a strange figure.

"How exciting. Do show me more." He grinned

Within six feet away, he stood relaxed with one arm arched on his hip and the other, playfully flipping an ace of spades between two fingers.

He was a foot taller than she. His hair of burning red ember with shades of purple brushed up somewhat neatly. His clothes were quite peculiar like that of some circus fool. His broad shoulders were matched with a lean body. His arms were well toned and firm, evidently chiselled. He had a grim and menacing look as his eyes gleam golden with the urge for blood.

Still quite puzzled and bewildered, she managed to ask in a stern tone.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" She maintained a poised stance.

"I want to give a proposition for you." He tilted his head to one side.  
"If you are here for solicitation, you got the wrong person." she arched an eyebrow meeting his gaze straightforward.

"Well, it involves the manner of your present study."

"And if I refuse?" She answered in mild protest.

He chuckled. " Well then, there is the other option when I taste your blood to see how sweet it is."

"Well...how about I taste your blood instead!"

Swiftly, she threw three red roses towards him as she backed away up in the air. He countered by darting three cards which tore the roses, sending multiple petals midair.

"Nice try." He mused.

"I'm not done yet." She landed on the ground on a crouch position ready to pounce once again.

In an instant he came from behind, his nails deadly sharp. He slashed her throat but it was only her reflection. She evaded the attack and countered with a fury of kicks and punches. He dodged and parried her astoundingly. Air gushed from every blow of their attacks.

This was no ordinary man. A highly skilled assassin or hunter perhaps like her. But his skills were perfectly well honed.

They both landed on opposite ends with the blaze of their aura soaking the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the petals seemed to have life as their own. They were not mere petals but became sharp and fierce. They changed their course towards the strange assailant. It was like a rain of red droplets as they targeted him. He evaded all of it with sheer agility and the quick parry of his steel cards. The petals stormed the ground almost endlessly. They pierced through the walls and debris leaving a very clean tear.

"Very impressive but, I still remain unscathed." He chuckled

"So am I." She caressed her soft tender lips.

"Ah! My body lusts for your blood even more my dear." He vented uncontrollably.

She prepared herself and stood her ground.

"I barely have any constraint to kill you. My thirst is insatiable but, sadly it is much too early." He sounded despondent.

"What the he'll is wrong with this guy? Is he some kind of deranged mental patient gone loose?" She thought to herself quite confused.

He was able to counter and deflect her attacks with perfect ease and dexterity. Hisoka was mumbling and giggling to himself for a moment then regained his composure.

"Why don't you hear out my offer first. It's very tempting." He said delightfully.

"Shit! He is some sort of psychopath gone loose." She thought.

After a short pause she said. " fine, but how will I know this isn't a trick?"

"It's no trick. I know who you are...Ferea of the Kuluta clan." He spoke quite firmly.

She gasped. "If you were a part of my family's massacre, so help me I will..."

Before she could finish her remark, he answered.

"You are in search of the remaining scarlet eyes am I right?" He walked a few steps towards her direction with no pose of threat.

She was agape. "..."

"Well I want to help you." He smiled.

"But in exchange?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Well that sounds like a one sided deal to me. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing oh really. I simply want to indulge and satiate my lust for blood. Facing formidable opponents burns my inner most desire to kill."

"I can do this on my own." She said proudly.

"With your prowess as I witnessed, you...might." He sounded wryly.

She was infuriated. "Alright let's dance you psycho!"

"I know your younger brother Kurapika. If you seek him as well."

"Kurapika..."

"Oh. He has grown far for stronger." He broke off her.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked blankly.

"I might. If you accept my terms, which I will discuss once you have made your decision." He threw a card at her.

She caught it midair. One side was intricately designed with purple swirls. She flipped it to the other side which showed an encrypted data.

"Go to that address by 9pm tomorrow night if you come to terms. I'll be waiting." With eyes half closed forming two vague slits.

He turned back and vanished into the shadows with a simultaneous giggle, which faded gradually into the cold night.

Next night 08:30 pm

Deciphering the encrypted data was too complicated for mere human reasoning. But as a scientific hunter, it was nothing more but mere child's play.

The location directed her midtown. It was a recent apartment complex that stood thirty stories high. Nothing too special or peculiar about it really.

She made her way towards the glass entrance and was greeted politely by a short man of his 30's. He made a gesture and accompanied her towards the elevator.

"Which floor ma'am?" He asked courteously.

"34th please. I'm visiting an acquaintance." She replied.

She behaved modestly as not to compromise her main agenda and intent. Within a few seconds the elevator buzzed a tone upon reaching the 34th floor. The doors slid open. She went out and nodded with gratitude at the man.

"Enjoy your night ma'am." He smiled.

"Room 16..." She gave a long sigh.

After a short pause she pressed the buzzer and waited. A minute has passed but still no answer. She gave three hard knocks on the door. Still no response.

"I'm certain this is the right room." She muttered lightly.

She took her cell phone and dialled the number on the card. She figured how to read the garbled jargon already.

"Hisoka.." she contemplated.

From the inside, the cell phone was ringing on the couch. It kept ringing on her end but it gave no answer. She ended the call. The idea of this whole thing as some sort of prank materialized in her head. Though, instinctively she held the knob on the door and twisted it inward. Remarkably it wasn't locked. The door opened slightly. She cautioned herself and applied zetsu as well as gyo. The uncertainty seems unnerving but there seems to be no implication of any imposed threat. The place seems quaint and simple. Half of the  
lights were dimmed. With measured steps she found herself in the blank living room set with a rectangular glass table and a couch with two chairs surrounding it. Two rooms cornered this area on opposite ends. She approached the room to her left. It was the kitchen but no one was there. He must be in this other room. She ventured in by slowly opening the door. It was the bedroom. The bed was ample for two people to sleep on. Only the bedside lamp gave light. At the far end was a small balcony with open curtains that draped its entrance. The windy breeze made them flow rhythmically. Still, Hisoka wasn't inside. Stepping into the threshold she heard a faint humming from someone inside a door to her right. It must be the bathroom.

"How rude of me to enter." She thought and shook her head.

She went out and waited in the living room. A clock on the wall showed the time 08:47pm. She sat on the couch comfortably with one leg over the other.

5 minutes passed.

For what seemed to be an eternity, she heard the bathroom door open and close. Finally the bedroom door opened. Her eyes remained half closed not meeting his gaze.

"Ohhh... You seem to be quite early. Did I keep you waiting?" He felt amused.

Ferea stood up and looked towards him. Suddenly she batted her eyes and faced the other way in an instant, hiding her blushed cheeks.

He was wet and naked except for a fleeced towel wrapped over his slender hips covering his manhood.

"What the hell! Put some clothes on you pervert!" She snapped.

Ferea covered her eyes with her left palm while she threw a pillow with her other hand at his face. Though hitting him didn't seem to cause any injury. He took the blow deliberately to mock her.

"Well...I thought I heard someone come in." He shrugged and noticed her flushed face.

"You're free to look free of charge." He smirked.

She made a fist and crossed her eyebrows.

Hisoka chuckled at her. He was enjoying this very much.

Finally, she mustered enough constraint to look back at him. He tousled his wet hair that cascaded graciously on his cheekbones and neck. He played coyly with his dishevelled bangs slightly concealing his captivating glare. He simply ignored her.

Ferea was so flustered she cursed all manner of foul words at him. Yet he continued to stroke his unruly damp hair with his fingers. She seemed invisible to him as he went about his current fixation.

Yet, she could not deny though how sensually provocative he looked. Water rippled down the curves of his muscles and his well sculpted chest proved to be an asset. His smooth pale skin accentuated his bright auburn hair. There was an enigma about him. Somewhat caught up in his flair, this made her weak and vulnerable for a moment. The feeling felt uneasy despite seeing naked men on a daily basis where they subject themselves voluntarily to the experiments she conducts. It's worthwhile since they get some monetary compensation. But, this was different. They were both alone and he wasn't someone she could easily dispose of judging from their first encounter.

"Hmm...I should put on some pants." He tapped his chin while looking down below his waist level.

"I really don't care at this point, besides I've seen better subjects in my line of work."

Hisoka laughed with both hands at the sides of his waist.

"I bet you have." He smirked with sarcasm and retreated back to his quarters.

That remark made her blood rise but she maintained her composure.

With both arms crossed, she waited patiently and tapped her foot against the carpet floor.

09:00 pm

Hisoka went out of his room pleasantly and content. He was fastening the round buttons of his loose untucked white shirt only up to his mediastinum, showing the glory of his bare chest. He matched it with a pair of tight washed blue denim jeans. Finally, he fixed his collar from behind the gave off a smile. Ferea tried to hide the gush on her cheeks once again but he was able to notice that quite distinctively. He grinned.

She cleared her throat. "Alright, down to business." She sat on a comfy chair next to the couch.

Hisoka followed and sat on the couch lazily. He gave out the bare palm of hand and closed it slowly. Then he opened it, showing a small mirco-data-chip and placed it on the table.

Ferea examined the chip.

"This chip contains highly classified information which was even difficult for any veteran hunter to obtain. It has a full history of all the dealers and clients who possess your precious eyes." He explained in a serious tone.

She gasped. He continued.

"Your brother is also seeking them as well. However I doubt he has any access to this, yet."

"It's some sort of hacking device, but it needs to be updated into the mainstream data. I could incorporate nen thus resulting in subterfuge, enabling it perfect concealment from detection. This will be easy for Karurue." She mumbled to herself.

"As for my agenda, I just want to experience the thrill of killing various opponents. I'm quite bored lately. It will be fun." He twitched his sharp fingernails and grazed the glass table emoting a high screeching sounds.

"Do you have any whereabouts of my brother?"

"Kurapika, seems a bit difficult to track since he doesn't stay in one setting too long. But I'm sure you will cross paths very soon because you both seek the same thing."

"True. Though I'm aware that he's alive, he doesn't know that I am. It might be a shock to him."

"That will be one he'll of a family reunion I suppose." He chuckled.

Ferea contemplated a while then made her decision.

"Alright. I accept your offer."

"Ahhh! I'm so excited. I can't wait." He licked his lips.

"I'll have a look on this data and I'll contact you for my next plan of action."

Hisoka crossed his fingers beneath his chin and gave her a sinister smile. Ferea stood up, calm and poised. She nodded and left his apartment in silence. At the ground level she was greeted by the same attendant.

"A word of caution...do be careful with that one." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled and exited the building. As she walked on the streets she couldn't shake the thought in her mind.

Ferea's POV  
This man enjoys the satisfaction of killing. Risking his own life, he fears nothing and embraces death. The thought is terrifying but he derives pleasure from it.

Hisoka's pulled one curtain to the side. His reflection remains apparent against the balcony's glass door. Overlooking at the bright city lights from below, he elicited a playful smile.


End file.
